


Fragile

by Attack_On_Touka



Category: Free!
Genre: Abuse, Broken Heart, Fluff, M/M, it will get happier i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_On_Touka/pseuds/Attack_On_Touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Rin couldn't fix Ai's broken bones, but he knew he could mend the boy's broken heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two years later, and Ai could still remember the first hit. The first 'Sorry'. The first 'It'll never happen again'. 

Kisumi had gotten home earlier than usual, but his boyfriend had gone to get some groceries. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ai opens the door to his and his lovers shared apartment. It's only four pm, so Kisumi shouldn't be back yet. He's planned to surprise the pink haired boy by cooking dinner for them both, as he'd been so stressed with work lately.

"Ai? Is that you?" 

Oh. He's already back...

"Why are you back so early? I thought you were working 'til five today?" Ai laughs nervously, not wanting to reveal his plans for that night.

"I finished early to check up on you... Only, when I got here, you were out. Where were you then?" 

It's only then the younger hears the stern tone to his lovers voice, but what really terrifies him is the look in those eyes... It's pure rage, trying to be concealed, waiting to be unleashed.

"I- I uh... I was just out, getting some stuff." 

"DONT LIE TO ME! YOU WERE WITH THAT NAGISA KID WERENT YOU?! YOU LITTLE SLUT!" 

~~~~~~~~~~

He was like a bomb, one that could explode at any minute, varying in dangerousness each time.

Aiichirou still remembers the knife that had been stuck into his leg, the blood that had poured out, the mark made on his milky skin, all so vividly. How could he forget?

 

It still haunted him. The accusations, the threats. That night left a scar on the smaller of the two boys, apart from the small one on his leg, which would be the first of many, there was a mental scar, the one that made him flinch at anyone's touch, the one that stopped him from leaving the house too often, the one that took the sincerity from his smiles. 

But it still went unnoticed.

Even as it started to consume Ai, no one noticed, because no one bothered to pay attention, not until he had been fully consumed, sucked into the void of anxiety and depression.

The only way he could let his emotions out, was through swimming. It was the only thing that made him feel... Okay.

That was what led him to stand in a line of fellow first years, feeling even weaker next to all the strong, athletic men, after finally deciding to attend the tryouts for the swim team.

And God, he's so glad he did. He'd only been on the team for a week, but he fit in, for once in his life. It was an escape, from all the shit going on.

It got him away, even if it was just for a couple of hours. 

Then, he met Rin.

Rin.

How do you even describe Rin?

Most of the team said Ai was obsessed with the red head, but he didn't mind, because in truth... He kind of was.

"Nitori!" 

"Huh? Wha- Oh Rin-senpai! What's wrong?" Ai asked

"You kinda zoned out there. Practice is over." Rin chuckled, in that deep voice that the grey haired boy could listen to for hours, in fact, he did for some practices. It was just him, the pool and Rin's voice.

"Oh, okay." The petite boy could feel his face burn with embarrassment.

As Ai started walking to the exit after swiftly collecting his bag he heard a voice call after him.

"Wait!"

Then a hand on his arm.

"Yes Rin-senpai?"

Confused as to why he had been stopped the kohai gazed at his senpai.

"I was just wondering... Well, I know you've not been on the team for that long and everything... But, you always leave straight away and never get changed before you go, on top of wearing a full sleeve swim shirt. "

Oh no. Ai could already feel the sinking in his stomach.

"So, I guess I'm just asking... Are you... Okay?

*No. But I can't say that. Oh fuck...*


	2. Go ahead and rip my heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets worried, Kisumi gets pissed, and Ai sees something that changes everything.

"Uh... I... I'm fine senpai. There's nothing to worry about. I really need to go, though."

~~~~~~~~~~

Rin kept playing the words over in his head, even if Ai told him not to worry, it didn't stop him from doing so. Something wasn't right, he knew it. 

Maybe it was the way the younger teen's voice was laced with hesitation, as if he was desperately making sure not to slip up. Maybe it was how he stared at the clock constantly, throughout their conversation. Maybe it was the final time he glanced at the clock, his face growing slightly pale, while his hands shook. 

In all honesty, Rin didn't know what it was exactly, that had him pacing his dorm room with a noticeable frown on his face, five hours after practice had ended.

"You still hung up about that Nitori kid?" Sousuke asked.

"Don't ask if you don't give a damn." Rin responded

"Calm the fuck down! I'm sure he's fine." The brunette sighed, after hanging over the side of the bed he was casually laid on to make sure Rin could see that he was being flipped off.

"I know. But what if he's not, you know? I mean, he seems a bit... Strange. I just don't want any of the team to be depressed or suicidal or something."

The shark toothed boy knew he shouldn't be so concerned. He really did. He couldn't help it though. Some problems though, need to be faced after a long sleeping session, this was definitely one of those.

-5 hours ago-

"You're late."

That was Kisumi's form of a greeting, not the sweet kisses anymore, no, they had stopped some time ago.

"I-I know. I'm really sorry I didn't m-mean to be. It's just Rinsenpaiwantedtokeepmebehindtotalkaboutstuff and-" Ai tried to get past it as quickly as possible, realising as soon as the words slipped from his lips, that he'd made a big mistake.

"Wait what? Who?" Kisumi asked

"S-sorry, w-w-what?" 

*Oh. Oh fuck no. I'm dead.*

"Rin...senpai? That's what you said, wasn't it?" Kisumi's eyes had turned menacingly dark, there was no getting out of what was to come.

"Oh! Um... He's a second year at Samezuka, he's one of the best aswell, so we were just talking about... Times and stuff." 

"WHY? WHY DO YOU CHEAT ON ME THEN TRY TO LIE ABOUT IT?! YOU'VE PROBABLY BEEN BADMOUTHING ME HAVENT YOU? YOU LITTLE WHORE! I DONT KNOW WHY I EVEN STAY WITH SUCH A WORTHLESS LITTLE SHIT!"

The bomb had gone off.

Punches were quickly directed at Ai's stomach and face. Then slaps. His whole body felt numb, like it always did. The blue eyed boy didn't even realise when a chair was smashed against his side. The blood trickling down his waist wasn't important in that moment, nothing was, apart from the broken chair on the floor. The memories of buying that chair. How happy they once were.

However, he did know to retreat to his bedroom as soon as his abuser's attention was diverted to their fridge.

 

Several hours later, Aiichirou felt warm arms snake around his waist. He knew exactly what was coming.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, you know I love you don't you? It's just that I don't want anyone else having you. You're mine. Can you forgive me?"

*No. But I'm too weak to say that, or to actually stop loving you, so-

"Yeah... Of course."

A kiss was shared between the boys. It was hungry. That was all Kisumi had lately, hunger. No passion. No tenderness. No love. He just wanted sex, which was something Ai found himself not wanting anymore. He didn't know why, he felt broken. But when he refused... Different means were used to get it.

"Kisumi..." 

"Yeah?" The man replied, slowly pulling away.

"I need to tidy up, after, okay?"

Ai really didn't want it, so he'd put it off for as long as possible.

Kisumi was angry, but just huffed and walked away, mumbling something about getting a shower.

What happened next wasn't intended. It was such a coincidence, a one in a million chance of happening, but it did. This one, tiny event, that shaped everything, that started everything, and also ended everything.

Kisumi got a text. 

That probably doesn't seem odd, and it wasn't.

The thing was, his phone was laying besides Ai, who wasn't allowed a phone because of what his boyfriend thought he might use it for. 

Kisumi's phone never left him. Never. It just didn't happen.

By chance though, the one time he left his phone, he got this particular text, the text that, looking back, changed both their lives, forever. 

This was the text that made Ai do something he wouldn't have do me otherwise, it probably even saved his life. 

Because, this was the text that made him leave.

 

Baby - Why don't you come see me later daddy? The cheating bitch never needs to know. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who is or has read this so far! I'm honestly so happy that this got kudos, and two very lovely comments ( they were so nice!!! ), so I suddenly got really motivated to write a new chapter. 
> 
> \- Dan


	3. Deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai is as precious as always...

Rin had no idea why Nitori was stood outside his dorm at two in the morning. Although the tear stained cheeks and large backpack suggested something was wrong.

"What... What the hell? Why are you here?" The red eyed boy didn't mean to sound rude, but at two am anyone would be a bit annoyed.

"S-sorry senpai! I just didn't know where to go..." Ai trailed off.

It was only then Rin knew that whatever had happened was major, from the quiver in his kohai's voice, and the lost look in his eyes.

"Come in then. I guess you're staying the night..?"

The grey haired boy couldn't believe that anyone could be this kind under the circumstances. Then again, his appearance may have showed the seriousness of the matter all by itself.

"Is something wrong? You... You don't seem normal."

That was Rin's way of saying 'You look like shit and you turned up at my dorm in the earlier hours of the morning. What's up?' How he wasn't as blunt as always confused Ai, did he know what was going on?

"Um... Something happened... And I needed to get away from home. I hope you don't mind me staying the night." 

"I wouldn't mind if you were being quieter. You know, some of us are trying to sleep!"

Neither of the swimmers had realised that Sousuke was awake until that point, when Ai got a pillow to the head.

"I'm so sorry Yamazaki-senpai! I shall be quiet now." Ai replied.

"Well, first, are you gonna tell us why the fuck you're here?" Sousuke groaned.

"Oh. Um, well, you see, I-I... I have a boyfriend." Rin visibly stiffened as the words came out of his kohai's mouth.

"... Good for you. So why does that mean you're here, then?" The brunette questioned sassily.

Oh fuck, Ai knew he would have to tell them, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Okay..." The small boy's throat was already getting blocked, he could feel himself gasping for air, knowing what was to come.  
"He's been cheating on me, and he threw a chair at me..."

"Why the fuck did he throw a chair at you? He sounds weird, I don't like him." Sousuke blatantly stated. 

Rin just stood there, deep in thought. Unreadable. Expressionless. But inside, his emotions were spiralling, like he was on a rollercoaster that went in every direction possible. 

He suddenly asked, "Do you have a phone?" 

"No... He... He doesn't let me have anything I might use to talk to people, I'm not allowed to talk to people outside of school .." 

At this, Ai noticed both boys visibly freeze and turn to one another, With that one sentence, they both understood. It made sense. Why he had turned up in the early hours of the morning. Why his eyes were red and puffy. Why a chair had been thrown at the poor, defenceless, kid. 

They stood there, the silence deafening all three of them. 

"I'm giving you my old phone, okay?" Rin eventually spoke.

"Really? I haven't had a phone in years..." 

That was the crucial moment, the moment the swimmer realised just how long this had been going on. Quite frankly, it terrified him. Did no one ever really notice? Was Ai good at pretending to be happy, but dying inside all along?

After the larger teens had showed their friend how to use it, Rin had put his and Sousuke's numbers into the small, battered iPhone. 

"Just incase anything happens. If you ever need me, just call!" Rin let out an enormous, cheesy grin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Ai checked his new phone, after he had gone to class. 

-1 New Text Message-

He'd open it once he got home, the grey haired boy decided. 

What he didn't expect though, was the strange feeling in his stomach when he opened his text that night, on his shared bed with the boyfriend that had been missing since yesterday, the day of the... 'Incident'.

He didn't mean to read it over and over again. Or to blush and stick his head into a pillow, all the while screaming. 

The thing he least expected, was the content of that text. 

Three simple words, that made him feel one million emotions at once.

 

From: Rin

You deserve better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY FAM, if you want updates on when the next chapters will be up and everything, you should totally go follow my new Instagram! It's @ Attack_On_Touka
> 
> Thanks for the lovely comments, leaving kudos, or just simply reading!
> 
> -Dan


	4. Rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIN GETS SHY! Sorry but Rin getting really shy around Ai is literally my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS SO LATE IM SORRY! But here's the next chapter, so read on, my fellow fanfic lovers.... :)
> 
> -Dan

You deserve better.

The words clouded Ai's brain. What the hell did he mean? The teen was utterly confused. Did Rin mean he deserved someone else? Or... Or did he mean himself? 

Ai knew that it shouldn't, but a small part of him wanted the redhead to have been talking about himself. 

The strange thing was, in all the years, Kisumi had never made him feel the way Rin did at that second. Not even close to it. That's what was keeping him up; in the early hours of the morning. Ai had feelings he didn't know how to deal with...

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ai!"

*Not today. Please not today.*

"O-Oh! Hey... Rin. What's u-up?"

"Nothing... Well, actually..." The shark toothed boy rubbed his neck, the usual confidence he had slowly withering away.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Ai was worried, something was weird.

"Ai... Okay, so... W-Would you m-maybe... Want to like.... G-Go on a d-d-date..? W-With me, I mean." Rin stuttered

The crowded hall suddenly had a tense air to it. Neither wanted to speak. Terrified of what might come out of their mouths.

"Um... I-I have a boyfriend, I'm sorry Rin." 

Rin's face dropped, he looked heartbroken. 

"Yeah. Okay, sorry for asking." Rin hesitantly walked away.

Then Ai remembered, he left. He had left Kisumi. Maybe he never said that, but surely the rageful boy would have gotten the message by now. 

The way Rin made him feel too, the butterflies that erupted in his stomach every time they were together; the way he always smiled fondly when talking about Rin. The fact that, however much he tried, Rin was always on his mind, and he couldn't change that. It had to mean something, there had to be something there...

"Wait!" The smaller of the two ran to grab his senpai's arm.

Rin turned, startled.

"Why not?" Ai smiled

"Wait... What?" 

"I'll go on a date with you. Why not?"


	5. Chapter 5

To say Ai was nervous was an understatement. He sat in the cream, leather seat of Rin's car considering everything that could go wrong. 

"Where are we going?" The grey haired boy inquired. 

"Wait and see." The shark toothed boy grinned mischievously. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After a while the car came to a halt. Ai still as confused about where the hell he is was. Trees and bushes sat directly in front of them. Behind seemed to be the drop of a hill. Why were they on a hill?

"Come on then!" 

Suddenly his senpai was strolling towards the bushes, a small whole, just big enough for Rin's body, to be exact. Then he disappeared through it. 

"Wait, what?" Ai spoke.

No reply. It was either follow Rin or possibly get murdered by someone hiding in a tree, which was completely possible, not just an excuse to go to Rin. 

He crawled into the hole, and was completely shocked at what was on the other side. 

The orange sun was slowly descending into the ocean, an impressive glow cast over the calm waves. Ai felt like he was right next to it, like he could feel the strong heat of the sun and the peaceful waves on his fingertips. He almost could, aswell, everything made sense now. They were on a cliff's edge. 

"It's beautiful..." Ai gasped. 

"I know. I come here to swim sometimes." Rin replied, clearly proud that his date liked the setting. 

"To swim?" 

"Yeah, watch." 

Before Ai could object, Rin's shirt was already off. Let's just say, his abs didn't go unnoticed. Then his jeans. Oh. Then Rin was off... Of the cliff. 

"Shit! Rin!" Ai shouted.

Rin dived into the water, then emerged a few seconds later. A huge smirk plastered across his face. 

"Were you worried about me babe?" The redhead shouted, with a deep chuckle.

Fuck. Not even Rin's hair was as red as Ai's cheeks at that moment. 

"You gonna jump in then?" 

After removing his favourite purple shirt and black jeans Ai shuffled to the edge of the cliff. 

Come on Ai. You can do this. Just jump. It's not that far...

As soon as the teenager's feet had pushed away from the cliff the swimmer felt like he was going to die. A feeling of weightlessness hit Ai though, once he had been consumed by the water, it was like everything around him had gone, and it was just the him that was left. 

Sadly, he had to swim back up, so Rin didn't think he'd died or something. He thought he must have looked hilarious as he fell, arms waving violently and eyes scrunched closed. His assumption was proved correct when Rin was almost crying with laughter, his cheeks red and eyes crinkled, and let me tell you, it was cute as hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny chapter to continue this with.

Rin and Ai sat, admiring the sunset.

"This is really cheesy, isn't it? Shit." The redhead spoke. 

"Maybe I like cheesy, though." Ai replied, a blush covering his cheeks. 

For the next few minutes, silence fell over the boys, only the sound of waves surrounding them. 

"Would it be weird if... I kissed you?" Rin whispered. 

"... No, it wouldn't be w-!" 

Before Ai could finish, he felt soft, chapped lips pressing against his own. The blush had suddenly found its way to his whole body.

It felt amazing, like a million jolts of electricity were running through him in the space of a few seconds... Well, more than a few. 

As the taller of the two pulled away, he enveloped Ai in a hug. 

"I like you, a lot. So, um... Fuck it, will you be my boyfriend?" Rin murmured. 

"I'd love to be your boyfriend, Rin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! It's been so long ahHH. I have the holidays now though so more updates to come. *yay* . Also, I have a question for you guys. If I wrote a Drarry ( Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy ) fanfiction, would any of you read it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE RETURN OF THE BITCHY PINK HAIRED DUDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I really need to update more.

Ai was terrified, to say the least, but still, he knocked against the large green door. After a minute or so, it was finally opened, to a boy with huge bags under his eyes and a large bruise covering half of his face. 

Upon the sight of the figure stood there, the boy's eyes widened. 

"What the fuck, Ai?!" 

"Excuse me?" The smaller boy replied. 

"You've been gone for a week, you didn't answer any of my texts and you didn't go to school. I thought you'd died or some shit!"

He was right, apart from the part about him not going to school; he did, but Rin had taken it upon himself to make the whole swim team help hide him if they saw Kisumi around. They had all helped, without even knowing why.

"I'm just here to get my things, then I'll be gone again." 

Stepping around him, Ai strolled into the place he once called home. It smelt like alcohol and cigarettes... That was new. 

The pink haired boy let out a deep sigh. "Okay then."

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ai was just about to leave with two large bags in his hand when a hand slammed against the wall next to him. 

"I changed my mind, I want you to stay." 

"No."

"Please?"

"No." 

"What did I do wrong?" 

"You want a list?" 

There was a long silence between the two boys. 

"If you leave I'll kill myself! Ha, now you have to stay."

Ai stayed strong, and stared straight ahead. "... I'm leaving."

"NO!" A fist was slammed to the side of Ai's face. 

Then another, he fell to the ground. Then he got kicked. Over and over. In his face, in his stomach, in his chest, but none of it mattered, because Ai was strong, and he wouldn't take it anymore. 

The whimpering boy rose from the ground, a look of determination clearly showed. 

He said one word, before quickly turning and slamming the door as he went through it. "No."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you tell me, I'd of gone with you and beat his ass into the next century!" Rin shouted. 

He got odd looks, as they were sat in a pizza restaurant, the cute, red leather booths made mainly for families. 

"I had to do it myself." Ai whispered, barely audible. 

"Well, at least you're safe now," the redhead spoke, rapping his arms around the smaller boy, "I won't let anyone hurt you... Ever."

"Rin? ...I love you." 

"I love you too."

Ai's breath hitched, could anything ever be more perfect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO TIRED HELP. I NEED TO SLEEP NOW.  
> BUT BEFORE THAT.... SHAAAAAMELESSS SELF PROMOOOOO!  
> You should all go follow my Instagram accounts because I'm trash and I'm guessing you are too. 
> 
> @attack_on_touka is my fan acc
> 
> @edgymalfoy is my new drarry one, if you like drarry. 
> 
> @_.jeanmarco._ well, I think you can guess what that one's for...
> 
> SO YEAH, IMMA GO SLEEP NOW GOODNIGHT.


	8. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one...

~~~~~5 Years Later~~~~~

Ai smiled as the redheaded man next to him carried a small girl on his back. 

The girl, Aria, had curly, bubblegum pink hair, and vibrant red eyes. Although her features mostly resembled Rin's, her small, nimble frame and shy attitude definitely came from the grey haired man. 

"Rin! Careful, she might fall!"

Ai's protesting almost couldn't be heard over the sound of shrieks coming from the toddler and her father as he threw her in the air.

"She'll be fine Ai." Rin replied soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~

As the day went on, their daughter ran towards the park in search of a butterfly she had seen.

With their hands connected both adults followed her. 

"Ai?" Rin asked, suddenly serious.

"What's up?" Ai replied, worried. 

"You make my life worth living, you and Aria are my world. I never want to be without you and I love every day I get to spend with you. So I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Rin grabbed both of his partner's hands. "Marry me?"

Ai went still. He felt a warm feeling going around his body. It felt like the blood was rushing through his veins. He knew his answer.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you, of course!" 

They both broke out into huge grins.

Everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY JESUS ITS THE LAST ONE AW. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this it means the world to me that people actually wanted to read and leave kudos/comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is one of my first ever fanfics, criticism is welcome. It will be updated soon. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> \- Dan
> 
> Important- In this fic, Ai and Momo are in the same year, so Momo is a year older! Also Ai still lives with Kisumi.... Which will change because Ai is too precious for him! :(
> 
> The *'s represent thoughts aswell.


End file.
